


Revelation

by himekohimura



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship!Seblaine, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:23:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complications arise when Sebastian’s lust for Hunter turns into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All started because of this little gif below. And then it somehow became this fic.  
> 

One would think that Sebastian would be jealous of Hunter since the other had so easily taken his seat of power away from him. But that wasn’t the case. Hunter had swept into the Warbler’s assembly much like Sebastian did when Blaine left. He’d put on a tune from his ipod and proceeded to blow the rest of them away.   
  
“Dalton Academy Warblers, meet your new captain,” Hunter had proclaimed haughtily with a raised eyebrow, daring them to challenge him.

Sebastian had been the first to step forward, a half-smile on his face as he bowed his head slightly in submission. He knew when he was beat. After last year’s mischief, there wasn’t any way he could lead the Warblers with a clear conscience anyway. He met Hunter’s gaze squarely as he held out his hand. “Welcome to the Warblers, Captain. I’m Sebastian Smythe.”  
  
The others easily fell in line behind them. They wanted to win, and surely someone with as much talent and charisma like Hunter Clarington would lead them to victory.  
  
They were a lot alike. Both Hunter and Sebastian craved power and prestige. Craved adoration. Devotion.  
  
Acceptance.   
  
And he guessed that’s where his little crush started. And who wouldn’t crush on someone like Hunter? Hunter was handsome, rich, confident, and above all—straight.  
  
And didn’t Sebastian love a challenge.   
  
He started with subtle hints. Brushes of his hand over Hunter’s, A heated glance at the right moment. Overly friendly gestures and lewd jokes. All of which Hunter responded to with a smirk and a smooth refusal. “I’m not gay, Sebastian,” was all Hunter would say, sharp eyes burning holes into Sebastian’s soul.  
  
“It’s just sex, Hunter.” Sebastian would roll his eyes to disguise the hurt of rejection. “You’re hot, I’m hot. It would be amazing.” And Hunter would laugh because he thinks that’s all this is to Sebastian; a game.   
  
And that’s exactly what it was at first. Sebastian wanted to have sex with the hottest guy he’d seen since Blaine Anderson decided that Miss Kurt Hummel was more to his liking. Hunter was everything he was looking for in a man. Strong jaw, beautiful eyes, sexy voice. And besides that, they got along. They had the same interests, same hobbies, a lot of the same tastes in music.   
  
He wasn’t sure when the feelings of conquest and lust turned into something deeper, more meaningful, and he didn’t like it. He didn’t do feelings like these. It wasn’t part of his programming as a person. And it was scaring him.  
  
“I want to do a duet with you for sectionals,” Hunter was saying and Sebastian looked up from his studies to give Hunter a curious glance. “What? You don’t want to?”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sebastian put down his pen, ignoring the shivers of delight running up his spine. Hunter hadn’t proposed he lead the Warblers in anything since Blaine decided to refuse the blazer one last time. The meeting room was empty except for them, most of the other boys off doing other activities or studying. He’d stayed behind as the vice captain to flesh out their performance over homework. Well, he was doing homework, Hunter just lazed around on the sofa pretending to care.  
  
“I think only focusing on one voice is what costed us all these competitions,” Hunter frowned at the paper he was holding, no doubt an outline of a set list for sectionals.   
  
“Blaine and Kurt did a duet and they still lost,” Sebastian shrugged.  
  
“That’s because they’re two little fairies and judges don’t like having gay shoved into their faces like that,” Hunter threw the paper down onto the table between them. “The Warblers are better off without those sissy boys.”  
  
“Blaine is an amazing singer,” Sebastian stated, not quite sure why he was defending Blaine. They were friends, he guessed, even after all the things he’s done. They still kept in touch with a random text here and there. “And so is Kurt, annoyingly enough.”  
  
“Still gay as fuck.”  
  
“I’m gay as fuck,” Sebastian retorted. Hunter was surprisingly open minded for a guy from military school. Didn’t mean he knew how to be tactful around homosexuals. Most of it was teasing though and none of the others ever took the insults seriously.  
  
“But you don’t act gay as fuck,” Hunter sat back into the couch, hand on his chin as he thought. It was cute and Sebastian had to look away before he reached over and just kissed him. “We need new moves. The usual two step isn’t gonna win us a trophy.”  
  
Sebastian sighed. “We can hire a real choreographer?”  
  
“Do you know one?”  
  
“I’m sure I must have slept with at least one.”  
  
Hunter laughed. “The great conquests of Sebastian Smythe.”   
  
“You could be part of them too, if you’d just lose the Straight disease,” Sebastian put on his most seductive look, leaning across the table and smirking. “I’d make it worth your while.” He licked his lips and grinned widely.  
  
Hunter just shook his head. “I really don’t know why you’re still trying. You know I’m not gay, Sebastian.”  
  
Sebastian leaned back into his own sofa with a shrug. “You make it like that’s a problem.”  
  
“It is, because I’m not attracted to you.” Hunter chuckled at Sebastian’s pout. “Don’t be a sour puss. Go find someone else to lay.” He waved his hands at the door dismissively. “And while you’re at it, think about songs we can do together that don’t make us look like fags.”  
  
“That’s offensive and I’m now going to look for the most faggoty songs ever and make you sing them with me,” Sebastian grumbled, gathering his things. He watched as Hunter pulled out his cell phone and started texting. Sebastian was pretty sure that Hunter’s list of conquests was much longer than his. Straight women were much easier to come by in Ohio.  
  
“You know I only say it in the most loving way.” Hunter looked up and smiled at him—a genuine smile, not a smirk or a sneer. “Now go get faggoty with the other gays. You’ve been much too tense. I think you really need to get laid.” Sebastian fought down the blush and stomped out of the room, ignoring Hunter’s laughter.  
  
He hated how Hunter made him feel. Vulnerable, easy to tease. Easy to hurt. And Hunter doesn’t even do it on purpose. Hunter was a great friend and good person, despite his ruthless ways to get what he wants. Sebastian can’t help but like him. And he wishes he didn’t. So he drowns those feelings in alcohol and party and good sex. Because sex was his answer to everything since moving back to this god forsaken country.  
  
“Don’t make a habit of this, Sebastian. I can’t pick you up every time you feel like getting drunk out of your mind and can’t find someone to take you home,” Blaine groused as he helped Sebastian toward the car. “Lay off the tacos, by the way, you’re getting fat.”  
  
“Fuck you, Anderson,” Sebastian said, hanging himself off of Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m only heavy to you because you’re a hobbit.”  
  
“Just because you’re a giant doesn’t mean you have to be an ass to the less unfortunate.” Blaine fiddled with his keys. “Should I take you back to Dalton? I don’t think I can sneak you past the DA’s while you’re stumbling around like this.”  
  
“I’m not stumbling around,” Sebastian frowned, smushing his face into Blaine’s gelled hair. He had no idea what he was thinking when he rang Blaine out of the blue to come get him from Scandals. Maybe he just needed to see someone who wasn’t in a blazer. Who didn’t remind him of Hunter. “What does your hair look like without product?”  
  
“It looks like hair,” Blaine answered, finding his keys and clicking the doors open. “Backseat. If you throw up in my car I will make you clean it up yourself.”  
  
Sebastian grinned as Blaine manhandled him into the car. Somehow he managed to get his arms around Blaine and they crashed into the backseat together. “Oh, now this is what I’ve been waiting for,” Sebastian breathed as they lined up perfectly.  
  
“Let me go, Sebastian.” Blaine tried to push away but Sebastian held him tight.  _So this is what Kurt meant by ‘less intimate’,_  Blaine thought in annoyance before wincing slightly at the memory. It wasn’t a good thing to think of Kurt right now.

Sebastian took his grimce as a sign of arousal and started to rub up against Blaine. “Oh my god, Sebastian. That was not an invitation. Let me go before I knee you in the groin.”  
  
“No,” Sebastian said, stubbornly keeping his arms around Blaine. “It’s not like you’re with Kurt anymore.”  
  
“That doesn’t matter. I still love Kurt and I’m not going to do this again.” Blaine struggled a bit more but Sebastian pulled him tight against him, burying his face into Blaine’s shoulder and breathing in the scent of his aftershave. It was different than Hunter’s. Hunter wore a sweet scent, probably something he knew girls liked. It almost made him want to sob. How the fuck did his feelings get to this point?  
  
He must have made a noise because Blaine went instantly pliant, concerned. So unlike Hunter. Hunter didn’t give a shit about anything besides his goals and himself. And maybe his cat. “Sebastian? Seb, what’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.”   
  
“I know there’s something up, I’m not an idiot”  
  
“You act like one.”  
  
“Still doesn’t mean I am one.”  
  
“Fuck off.”  
  
“Can’t, you’re holding me.” He let his arms drop and looked away from Blaine’s worried face. “Sebastian, tell me what’s wrong.”  
  
“There’s nothing to tell.”  
  
Blaine sighed. “We might not get along most of the time, but…but I’d like to think we could still be friends, you know?” When it was evident that Sebastian wasn’t going to offer any more information, Blaine pushed himself out of the car and rearranged Sebastian’s floppy limbs before closing the door and sliding into the driver’s seat.  
  
“To Dalton, I guess?” When Sebastian didn’t answer, he sighed and started up the car. 

They were almost to the Dalton dorms before Sebastian finally said something. “Do you really still love Kurt?”  
  
Blaine looked at Sebastian’s face in the rearview mirror. “Of course. I’ll love him until the day I die.”  
  
There was a long pause. “I don’t believe in love.”   
  
“Everyone believes in love.”  
  
“I don’t.”  
  
“Then I supposed you believe in sex?” Blaine tutted. “That’s very Brian Kinney of you.”  
  
“Haha, very funny.”  
  
“What’s wrong, Sebastian?” He glanced back at Sebastian, watching as the other sat up. “You’re not being your obnoxious, self-absorbed, sex addicted self.”  
  
“We’re going to wipe the floor with you at Sectionals.”  
  
Blaine pretended not to notice the abrupt change in topic. He figured maybe small talk might get him to the truth. “Right.” They pulled up into the school parking lot and Blaine shut off the car. “And that’s why your new Captain tried to blackmail me into coming back?”   
  
Sebastian shrugged. “Hunter doesn’t like to lose. Without you, the New Directions won’t have a chance. Not with Rachel out of the picture.”   
  
“I love Kurt and yes, he was the reason I went to McKinley. But they’ve become like a family to me there. I can’t leave them now.” Blaine shook his head. “Is there anyone you want me to call to come get you? It’s past curfew and I’m pretty sure you’re going to get a warning if you walk in there now.”  
  
Sebastian shrugged and Blaine sighed, taking out his phone and dialing one of the Warbler boys. “Hey, can one of you come out to the parking lot? We need to sneak Sebastian in. He’s wasted.”  
  
After a few minutes of light banter he closed his phone, looking up to see Sebastian watching him with an intense gaze. “What?”  
  
“You’re not attractive to me anymore.”  
  
Blaine blinked. “Um…okay? Is this your way of saying that I’m ugly or something?”  
  
Sebastian frowned. “Why aren’t you attractive to me anymore?”  
  
“It happens?” Blaine was confused. “Sebastian, seriously. You need to tell me what’s wrong. I’m worried about you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Why? Didn’t I tell you before? You might be a jerk, but I consider you a friend.”  
  
“After everything I’ve done to you. To Kurt…” Sebastian dropped his head into his hands. “I’m a bad person.”  
  
“You’re just a bit misguided, is all.” Blaine reached out awkwardly from the front seat and gave Sebastian a pat on the shoulder. “You’re not a bad person.”  
  
Sebastian grabbed Blaine’s hand, looking up with determination. “Sebast—”  
  
It was only surprised that kept Blaine from pushing him away immediately. The kiss was desperate. Needy. It felt too much like heartbreak and when Blaine pulled back, his eyes were wide and confused. “Sebastian, what—”  
  
“When I said to get laid, I didn’t mean to do it with the enemy.” Both of them turned to look out into the darkened night. Hunter stood there, the moon outlining his hair and shadows making his smirk look even more sinister than usual. “You look different, Blaine Warbler, without the black mask and cape.”  
  
Blaine ignored the quip. “He’s drunk. Help me get him back to his room.”  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Hunter questioned, taking in their flushed faces and their grasped hands. “You know, if I had thought getting in your pants might get you to come back I would have sent Sebastian tied up in a bow.” Sebastian’s grip on Blaine tightened unexpectedly and Blaine looked over at Sebastian with a frown. The taller boy had his face tilted down, but Blaine could see the hurt plain as day.   
  
Something clicked in his mind. “Oh.”   
  
“Oh?” Hunter repeated, frowning.  
  
“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Blaine frowned in thought for a second, then untangled himself from Hunter’s grip. “You know what Hunter? I’m gonna just take him home with me. I don’t think he’s sober enough to get back to his dorm and evade the DA even with both of us.” He gave Hunter his brightest smile as he started up his car again. “I’m sure you’ll think of something to cover for him when they come checking at lights out.”  
  
“Taking me up on my offer then?”  
  
“Just helping out a friend,” Blaine said, glancing back at the quiet Sebastian. “I’ll bring him back in one piece. Maybe.”  
  
Hunter’s eyebrow rose. “Are you stealing my vice-captain, Anderson?”  
  
“You stole our trophy, payback’s a bitch,” Blaine shrugged, putting the car in gear and rolling out of the parking lot, leaving a confused Hunter in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian woke up with a headache and the feeling as if something died in his throat. Which was possibly true, since he barely had any memory of the night before. He groaned when he realized he wasn’t in his own bed—the sheets smelled differently and the mattress a tad bit softer. Reluctantly, he cracked an eye open and groaned when he realized that light was definitely not his friend.

“Oh sorry, did I wake you?” A familiar voice boomed and Sebastian reached out and grabbed a pillow to pull over his ears.

“Blaine?” he grumbled out. “Stop shouting for god’s sake.”

“I’m not shouting, you just drank too much last night,” he felt the bed shift slightly and a warm hand landed on his shoulder. “Got some meds and water for you if you’re up to it.”

“Hurts too much.” Sebastian tried to shake his head in refusal but ended up making his stomach upset. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

“Bathroom. We’re going to get you into a bathroom.” Thankfully for his dignity (and Blaine’s bed), Sebastian was able to make it to the toilet before he emptied whatever was left of his stomach into the toilet. He clung to the porcelain like it was the only thing keeping him in this world, which was probably true at this point. Usually he knew his limits when it came to drinking and he never went past that. But last night had been about forgetting. And forgot he did.

There are bits and pieces of course. A fast blowjob in the toilets, some rough and tumble with a guy he can’t even remember the face of much less a name. He slightly remembered calling Blaine.

And then Hunter outlined in the glow of the moon.

Bile rose in his throat.

It took a bit but he finally was able to get the worst out, allowing Blaine to baby him just a bit as he swallowed the medicine and water that Blaine gave to him. “I’m never drinking again.”

“Lies.” Blaine helped settle Sebastian into the bed again after he’d borrowed a toothbrush and washed his face of morning gunk. “You’ll be back out there in no time.” Sebastian watched as Blaine tried valiantly to mind his own business before breaking in less than a minute. “Sebastian, is there something the matter? I know for a fact that you never drink that much.”

“Oh god, this is something to do with last night, isn’t it?” Sebastian moaned and turned away from Blaine pointedly. “My head hurts.” He tried to pull the covers over his head but Blaine easily slipped them out of his hands.

“I’ll make it hurt more if you don’t tell me.”

“Oh god, when did you become so annoying?” Sebastian snapped, annoyed at Blaine’s prodding. “Why do you even care? And for that matter, why am I in your bed?” Sebastian blinked as a thought came into his head. A memory, maybe, of Blaine’s lips on his. “Wait, did we have sex?”

“No, I’m not that stupid.” Blaine gave him a once over. “Or desperate.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Sleeping with me would be the best way to get over your ex,” Sebastian made his best ‘come hither’ look but it was ruined by the fact that he’d just spent the last two hours throwing up and looked like shit. Blaine laughed at him and Sebastian threw a pillow at his head. “Fuck off, Anderson. I’m pretty sure I’m the sexiest thing you’ve had in this bed.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re not.” Blaine threw the pillow back at him and it smacked Sebastian in the face. “You look like you just got ran over by a car.”

Sebastian had to concede the point. He felt like he’d been run over by a car. “Even so, I’m still sexy.”

“Delusional.” Blaine shook his head. “You know, while you were in your drunken stupor, you were moaning someone’s name.”

“Wait, is that why you’re beating up on me? Because I called out someone else’s name in your bed?” Sebastian smirked. “I thought it was your lady friend’s job to be jealous.”

“I’m being serious, Sebastian.” Blaine adopted a caring, motherly look. Sebastian hated that look. “You aren’t acting like yourself.”

“And you know who I am?” Sebastian threw back, defensive, moving to bolt. He didn’t have to take this. “Mind your own business, Anderson.”

“I’m just being a concerned friend.” Blaine grabbed his arm and held it, forcing Sebastian to meet his gaze. “You don’t have to tell me, but I’ve kind of already guessed that all this moping around and drinking yourself into a dumpster is caused by that Hunter Clarington guy.” Sebastian said nothing, lowering his eyes and frowning. “I’m going to take your silence to mean that I’m on the right track.”

Blaine sighed when Sebastian chose to remain silent. “Sebastian…”

“It’s complicated. And I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Did you sleep with him?”

Sebastian scoffed. “He’s straight.”

“Never stopped you before.”

“Irrevocably straight.”

Blaine paused, then said “Are throwing a tantrum because he won’t sleep with you?”

“I’m not throwing a tantrum.”

“The pout on your face says otherwise,” Blaine pointed out. “Did you throw a tantrum like this when I refused your fumbling advances?”

“They weren’t _fumbling advances_ and I wouldn’t throw a tantrum about not sleeping with someone who doesn’t—” Sebastian cut himself off, realizing what he was about to say. Realizing what it meant to say it out loud.

“—matter.” Blaine finished it for him and Sebastian glared. “You like him then? He’s kind of an ass but he’s not unfortunate looking.”

“I told you to mind your own business.” There was a slight blush on Sebastian’s face.

“You falling asleep drunk in my bed moaning someone’s name qualifies as my business.” Blaine grinned, slightly reveling in the fact that he finally had something on the taller boy. “Hunter, oh Hunter—ack!”

Ignoring the way his head pounded when he moved, Sebastian grabbed the nearest pillow and started bashing Blaine with it. The two spent a few minutes laughing and having the meanest pillow fight two guys could have before Sebastian had Blaine squealing in surrender (it was actually a mutual cease fire but neither would admit to defeat).

“You really like this guy?” Blaine asked as they both collapsed on the bed, breathing hard.

There was a pause before Sebastian finally answered. “Maybe. I don’t know. I’ve never liked anyone before.”

“If you ever need to talk…” Blaine left the sentence hanging, hopeful. And after another long moment, Sebastian nodded.

***

He figured Hunter hadn’t actually thought that Sebastian would try to find really ‘faggoty’ songs to sing with him until Sebastian brought him a list of potential duets after the Warblers practice the next day. “‘If you were gay?’” Hunter read incredulously to Sebastian’s grin. “You have to be kidding me.”

“Next time don’t call me a fag.” Sebastian shrugged, throwing himself down onto the couch next to Hunter. He put his arm around the Warbler Captain’s shoulder and a hand on Hunter’s knee as he leaned into him. “Or I’ll have to show you how much of a fag I really am.” His hand wandered up Hunter’s thigh suggestively only to be stopped short of his goal by Hunter brushing his hand off like an unwanted bug.

“Focus, Sebastian,” Hunter skillfully moved out of Sebastian’s grasp. “I need one more number for sectionals and you’re not helping.”

“Got you all hot and bothered, did I?” Sebastian tried to cover his disappointment with a playful grin and Hunter gave him a withering look. He sighed, reluctantly allowing Hunter to change the topic. “I thought that’s what I made the list for.”

“You made this list to make fun of me,” Hunter frowned. “We can’t use any of these songs, except…hm.”

“‘Hm?’” Sebastian tilted his head to the side, watching Hunter as the other contemplated his list. He didn’t think there was anything on the list worth performing, especially if Hunter wanted to keep their performance ‘gay free’. “What is it, Hunter?”

When Hunter looked up, Sebastian wasn’t sure if he should be happy he was getting such fervent attention or running for the hills. “Here.” He handed the paper back to Sebastian who took it warily from him.

“I feel like I should be scared.” Sebastian frowned at the list. Hunter looked much too pleased with himself. “Hunter…?”

“I think you should do a solo,” Hunter proclaimed after a second of letting Sebastian stew. His smirk was wide and borderline alarming. “You’re the vice-captain, after all. My right hand man.” He leaned into Sebastian’s space, his breath tickling Sebastian’s skin and making his stomach knot up with a foreign feeling. “I want you to pick a song from that list and prepare something for Sectionals.”

With Hunter so close, it took a moment for Sebastian to comprehend what Hunter was saying. And when it did, Sebastian’s mouth dropped. “But—but—” he sputtered. The list was ridiculous. It wasn’t supposed to be taken seriously. Most were duet songs for one, and second they were definitely inappropriate for a competition. He had _Rebecca Black_ on there for goodness sake. “You can’t—”

By the time he’d recovered from the shock Hunter was bent over laughing. It took another second for Sebastian to realize that Hunter was joking. “You asshole.” Sebastian shoved Hunter off the couch in retaliation and Hunter fell to the floor cackling at him. “Oh my god, I took you seriously, you fucker!” Sebastian’s face burned from embarrassment.

“You make it too easy, Smythe,” Hunter chuckled as he got up off the ground, adjusting his blazer. Sebastian had to turn away as to not stare. “I am serious about you leading the pack for one of the songs, though.” Hunter took a seat opposite of Sebastian. “I watched the tapes from last year’s Regionals If you hadn’t been focused on the charity event you might have won that year.”

Sebastian shook his head. “No, never. They had Blaine on their side—”

“Blaine is nothing compared to you,” Hunter cut him off, voice void of deceit. “You’ve got this. I trust you.”

“I…” Sebastian was speechless for a second. Hunter’s compliments were few and far between. And for Sebastian, it made his insides clench in a way that made him feel unsettled. “Hunter, I don’t know…”

“It’s already decided,” Hunter said. “You have a few days to pick out a song and choreograph a routine. We’re gonna start practicing for Sectionals next week.” Hunter stood. “I’m counting on you, vice-captain of mine.”

The heat of Hunter’s hand patting him on the shoulder stayed with him for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, lots and lots of seblaine. Blaine decided to be Seb’s friend even though I warned him Kurt wouldn’t like it. The next chapter will be more huntbastian focused XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the newest episode (4.11) I’ve decided to IGNORE IT and continue the way I’m going with this fic. I don’t approve of them fucking with the Warblers the way they did.

"Live while we're young," Sebastian said to Hunter later that day when he walked into their shared bedroom and Hunter was busy tuning his guitar.  
  
"What?" Hunter frowned, not comprehending.  
  
"Just wanted to share my song choice with you," Sebastian shrugged as he sat down on the edge of Hunter's bed.  
  
"One direction? Really?" Hunter put his guitar down, making a face.  
  
"You said to pick a song from the list and I did."  
  
"I wasn't serious." Hunter flopped back onto the bed with an annoyed sound, causing them to both bounce slightly."I'm trying hard not judge your song choice but I'm having a hard time."  
  
"I'm trying hard not to judge your life choices," Sebastian threw back, reaching out almost unconsciously to stroke at the skin now exposed by Hunter's stretched out position on the bed. "But I'm having a hard time."  
  
"I think you need to stop coming on to me before I knee you in the groin again." Hunter flinched and sat up, glaring.  
  
"I'll stop once you sleep with me."  
  
"We always sleep together dumbass, we're roommates," Hunter said, pointedly ignoring Sebastian's advances, grabbing his guitar once again as if it would serve as a barrier against Sebastian’s wandering hands. “Are you sure about this?"  
  
“It’s a popular song, and a whole lot more age appropriate than your choice,” Sebastian pointed out.  
  
“Touche.” Hunter strummed thoughtfully. “Oh hey, check this out. I’ve got a new song I wanted to try on you.”  
  
 _I'm living my life just the way I like..._  
  
Sebastian learned at an early age that loving someone sucked. He saw his parents divorce and then his step-parents divorce again. The string of women and men that his father and mother brought home on a monthly basis was nothing to laugh at. In fact, Sebastian was quite impressed with their ability to be more promiscuous than himself.  
  
But it was always that first heartbreak that scared him. He remembered his parents when they were still in love. They were so happy, energetic. And then the fighting happened, the yelling, the screaming, and then the eventual separation. Sebastian had heard all of it, seen all of it, and deemed it unnecessary for him to go through it himself.  
  
Why hurt when endless amounts of pleasure was to be found in the world?  
  
And then there was Hunter.  
  
At first it was an appreciation for nature's finest art. Hunter was a beautiful specimen of human perfection. Sculpted of just the right amount of muscle, bestowed with just enough wit and charm that wasn't sleazy or otherwise off putting. It was a matter of course that Sebastian hit on him as soon as he had the chance.  
  
The day Hunter had moved into the dorm, Sebastian put on his game face and propositioned the other boy. They shared a room, which meant continually available sex. Something he was direly lacking as he’d already gone through most of the gay men in Ohio and some of the straight ones as well. He detested having to look for someone whose heart he hadn't already broken. Sebastian was so down with having a live-in sex toy.  
  
Unfortunately, he'd been firmly shut down. "I'm not gay," Hunter had said even as he allowed Sebastian to back him up into a desk.  
  
"That's what they all say," Sebastian scoffed, maneuvering himself into a position around Hunter, pressing into the slightly larger boy. "Not for long, of course."  
  
"You're determined. I like you." Hunter smirked and, without warning, kneed him the groin. Sebastian dropped like a rock. "But when I say I'm not gay, I mean it Smythe."  
  
Their friendship could only go upward from there.  
  
Despite their rough start, they worked well together. They had similar habits though Hunter had gone to military school and as such kept his part of the room in near pristine condition. Sebastian’s household had been a little less strict, but Sebastian always thought cleanliness was next to godliness and who was closer to god-like status than himself?  
  
They never fought for bathroom rights--seniors got a bathroom in their shared suites and didn't have to use the communal showers--as Hunter liked to take showers in the mornings and Sebastian liked them in the evenings. They also both had similar classes and could share notes and study for tests together, not to mention that they led the Warblers together.  
  
Sebastian felt different with Hunter. There was less need for sass, less flirting because Hunter was disastrously straight and Sebastian’s ego could only take so much rejection. They talked a lot during the long nights, school stuff, stupid stuff, sometimes even conquests if there’d been a particularly good one. Girls grossed Sebastian out as much as guys grossed Hunter and they would see how far into details they could get before the other gave up and threw a book at the other’s head.  
  
They talked about life dreams sometimes when studying had exhausted them and the fear of the future haunted them. They were seniors and the next year was a great unknown for both of them. Sebastian told Hunter how he didn’t want to become a lawyer despite his father’s plans to send him to New York. “I kinda just wanna be a teacher. Maybe teach music or art.”  
  
“Art of the naked man?” Hunter teased, knowing exactly what sorts of drawings Sebastian kept hidden under his mattress. There was very little secrets between the two of them.  
  
Hunter loved music and wanted to be in a rock band or compose music for the big names. He was amazingly talented in every instrument imaginable and sometimes would serenade Sebastian with his guitar. “Can’t let myself get rusty,” Hunter would say as an excuse, though Sebastian was sure that Hunter only did it because he wanted to test his songs on someone. And it wasn’t like Sebastian minded falling asleep with Hunter humming along to a song in his head.  
  
Maybe it was the familiarity. The sense of belonging that he’d never felt before. He moved around a lot as a kid and he never got to know anyone. This was the first time he felt close to someone.  
  
Sebastian thought that there would be a line where he could say ‘this was when I wanted more’ but there wasn’t. It was a gradual change. Lust turned into easy affection to downright longing. Sex with others just didn’t hold the same appeal as it once did. He just wanted one person.  
  
And that in itself was frightening.  
  
It was almost like he was turning into a girl inside. A filthy little teenage girl with all their hormones spilling out of them making them crazy and driven by feelings that weren’t only of lust. He hated that every time Hunter smiled it would light up the room and when he sang Sebastian felt like falling at his feet and worshiping him.  
  
It was absolutely ridiculous the shit his brain was coming up with on a daily basis.  
  
“Sebastian, stop spazzing and get it together. Trent is going to end up kicking you in the face if you don’t pay attention,” Sebastian’s head whipped up from his thoughts to see Hunter’s frowning face. Disapproval. Not an uncommon occurrence lately. He sighed and nodded.  
  
Hunter regarded him with a closed look before turning to the rest of the Warblers. “Ok guys, I think we all need a break.” There were a few protests, but Hunter insisted. “No. Get out of here. We’ll reconvene tomorrow morning.” As the rest of the Warblers filed out, Sebastian stayed behind, knowing that Hunter would want to talk to him. Probably scold him for keeping the rest of the team behind.  
  
“You seem out of it,” Hunter said after everyone else had left. Sebastian shrugged, gathering his things. “Hey, stop. I need to know what’s bothering you.”  
  
“Just having an off week, that’s all.” Sebastian tried to direct a smile at his friend, but all that came out was a grimace.  
  
“Maybe you should go out this weekend or something?” Hunter suggested. “Maybe try and hit up that gay bar you like so much.”  
  
“Been there, done that.”  
  
Hunter’s eyebrow rose. “O...kay. Now I know something’s wrong with you. When’s the last time you’ve had sex?” Sebastian’s spine stiffened and Hunter noticed. “Wait a second. Are you hung up on Blaine?”  
  
“What?! No, never!” Sebastian shook his head adamantly. “Blaine has nothing to do with this!”  
  
“Well, he’s the last guy I know you’ve had sex with, unless there’s someone you haven’t talked to me about?” Hunter pondered. “Are you in love with him or something?”  
  
“No!” Sebastian looked horrified. “Blaine is in love with Kurt!”  
  
“But Blaine isn’t with Kurt anymore.” Sebastian saw the wheels turning in Hunter’s head. There was no stopping him now. "You're reasonably attractive--"  
  
"Hunter--" Sebastian tried to interrupt until he realized what Hunter had said, and instantly felt offended. "Only reasonably?"  
  
"Don't fish for compliments. But yes, you are somewhat attractive--"  
  
"Somewhat?" A wide grin replaced his previous frown. If there was something that got to him, it was being complimented. A fluttering erupted in his chest.  
  
"Oh god, Smythe, what do you want me to say? If I was so inclined to guys I would fuck you senseless?"  
  
Okay so he wasn't expecting that one. Sebastian was speechless. "Uh..."  
  
"Right. So as I was saying, since you're..." he paused to look at Sebastian's still stunned face and smirked. "Passably attractive, it's not going to be hard to seduce some guy who probably hasn't had any since his ex left him months ago."  
  
"Hunter, it really isn't that--"  
  
"Nonsense. If it isn't that you're hung up on a guy then what else could it be?" Sebastian said nothing. "See? Let me help you. I could be your wing man or something."  
  
"God, just...okay, I’ll talk to him about it." Sebastian didn't believe what was coming out of his mouth. Hunter didn't seem to notice the blatant lie.  
  
"Good, let me know how it turns out?" Hunter slaps his back and left Sebastian alone in the practice room. Sebastian's head fell into his hands and he cursed his life.  
  
***  
  
"You guys are going down,” Sebastian bragged to Blaine one day when the two of them met by chance at the Lima Bean. “Nothing you guys can come up with is going to beat us.”  
  
“I’ll have you know that the New Directions can take whatever Dalton throws at us,” Blaine matched his smirk with one of his own. “Our routines are solid.”  
  
“Whatever you say,” Sebastian grinned, confident as always.  
  
“How’s it going with Hunter?” Blaine questioned casually as they took a seat together in the corner, and the amicable atmosphere evaporated with Sebastian's mood.  
  
“Don’t fish for things that don’t exist,” Sebastian shot back, taking a sip of his coffee with a frown.  
  
“Come on, I thought we were over the denial part of this,” Blaine urged. “Out with it. Have you gotten anywhere?”  
  
Sebastian scrowled. “No. He thinks I’m in love with you.”  
  
That took Blaine aback. “Wait, what?”  
  
“You heard me.”  
  
“Doesn't mean I understood it. What do you mean, he thinks you’re in love with me?”  
  
Sebastian shrugged. “He thinks we’ve fucked--” he saw Blaine wince at the vulgar term. “And that I have some sort of crisis going on because I haven’t fucked anyone since.”  
  
Blaine looked pleasantly surprised. “You haven’t been sleeping around?” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Is it really so hard to imagine?”  
  
“Well...” Blaine struggled for a moment before just saying it. “Actually, yes.”  
  
“Talking with you...I guess my subconscious decided that no one else should do it for me but him. Inconvenient, to say the least.” Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, the words he was saying uncomfortable to say but he felt like he needed to say it to _someone_. “I don’t know what to do anymore. I feel like I’m at a breaking point. I don’t think I can stand to be around him, to be honest. He’s driving me insane.”  
  
“I don’t know what to tell you,” Blaine said with empathy. “It certainly doesn’t get any better.”  
  
Sebastian resisted the urge to slam his head against the table. “Thank you, Mr. Optimism. You are very helpful."  
  
Blaine shrugged. "Anything for a friend."  
  
"And how are you and the misses?" Sebastian questioned as payback.  
  
Blaine frowned into his drink, eyes slightly misted over. "Not well."  
  
"Well, at least you don't live with him," Sebastian tried, only to get a glare.  
  
The two of them drifted into silence, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
***  
  
He slips, finally, after hiding so successfully for the weeks of hard training and planning. It takes Sectionals and the high of winning to break him. The buzz of the crowd, the other Warblers ecstatic around them. He’d like to say that he was drunk, but he was so sober it hurt when Hunter wrapped his arms around him for a fierce victory hug. It’s the first and only time Hunter has ever let him into his personal space like this and Sebastian wasn’t quite sure what possessed him when Hunter pulls and looks at him with shining eyes and a wide proud smile. Maybe it was just everything he was feeling, all the excitement and the longing just churning around in him that made him do it.  
  
He moved forward, kissing, claiming. Pouring everything out of him--all his passion, thoughts, feelings--into Hunter, who receives it with shock, unmoving, grip tight and angry on Sebastian's arms  
  
When Hunter finally has enough sense to push Sebastian away, Sebastian is sick. Sick at whatever it was that made him lose control like that. “What the fuck, Seb?” Hunter spat, wiping his mouth like Sebastian’s taste was detestable. All the excuses and witty remarks his mind made up to explain away his folly fell short against that look of utter disgust on Hunter’s face.  
  
“I...I’m sorry,” Sebastian apologised, stumbling back, eyes wide with disbelief. “I’m sorry.” He repeated, heart pounding painfully in his chest. He turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd, not once looking back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU after 4.10 (Ignoring everything they did to the Warblers in this).
> 
> Omg, I’m so sorry, Blaine seems to want to be their cupid and takes up all of Sebastian’s time…again *pouts at Blaine*
> 
> Decided to just post after I’ve hit 2000 words and it’s a good place to stop just so that the readers of this fic don’t get stuck waiting :D I’m really good at not finishing fic, but this one…this one might be that exception.
> 
> Also, I changed my tumblr to http://4everonvacation.tumblr.com All updates will be found there as well~! Thanks for reading!

Blaine had gotten the call after their first Glee practice after the loss at Sectionals, Trent’s voice shrill with worry. “Blaine. Blaine, it’s Sebastian. Please tell me he’s with you?”  
  
“Sebastian?” Blaine questioned, halfway through pulling off his coat only to pause after only getting it over his shoulders. “What’s up with Sebastian?”  
  
“I don’t know, but we haven’t seen him in over a week. In fact, he hasn’t been back to the school since Sectionals. The principal said that his parents called him in sick, but we went over to his house and no one was there.”  
  
“Did anyone call the police?” Blaine shrugged his coat back on, frowning. It would have been the first thing he did when he couldn’t find Sebastian.  
  
“Not yet. Hunter said not to. That Sebastian is safe and will come back when he wants to come back, but I’m still worried.” Trent’s tone turned into a whine. “Blaine, I don’t think he’s okay. You’re his friend right? We...we like Sebastian. Especially after the thing with Dave, you know?” Blaine made a sound of agreement, searching for his keys and grabbing his wallet. “You have to find him.”  
  
“I think I know where to start,” Blaine said, walking out the door and back into the freezing night. “Don’t worry, Trent. I’ll find him.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
He wasn’t surprised when his horribly done fake ID gets him through the door at Scandals, and wasn’t surprised to find Sebastian in the dinge and dank smell of the place. And neither was he surprised to see Sebastian in one of the shady backrooms with his pants around his ankles and some blond haired twink between his thighs. What does surprise him is the lack of life in Sebastian’s eyes when he finally catches Blaine’s disapproving gaze. “Blaine. Wasn’t aware you were a voyeur.”  
  
“You know why I’m here Sebsastian.” Blaine’s glare was fixed on Sebastian’s face. “Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?”  
  
“Is there really a choice?” Sebastian asked, knowing the answer. Blaine said nothing. Sebastian sighed. “Stand up, sweetie,” he directs to the boy on his knees, sliding a hand into the blond’s hair and pulling up. “Looks like we’ll have to continue this another time.”  
  
“Is he your boyfriend?” the boy asked, side eying Blaine as if to say he was much hotter.  
  
“He wishes he was my boyfriend,” Sebastian smirks and it’s hard for Blaine to resist the eye roll.  
  
“Call me?” the twink winks, pulling out a paper from his breast pocket and stuffing it into Sebastian’s.  
  
“Maybe.” The two of them share a giggle and Blaine resisted the urge to tell them to stop flirting. And then the boy was gone and it’s just them. Sebastian sighed, looking down at himself. “Are you sure you don’t want to finish up what he started?”  
  
“It’s not me you want. And neither is it that guy that just left,” Blaine said pointedly.  
  
“You’re a fucking buzz kill, Anderson,” Sebastian grumbled, not correcting or denying Blaine’s observation. He pulled up his pants, flicking the piece of paper out of his pocket to the floor. “What do you want?”  
  
“Trent called. He’s worried.”  
  
“As you can see, I’m fine.” He palmed his half-hard cock with a cheeky smile. Blaine didn’t take the bait, looking at the other expectantly. Sebastian sighed. “Whatever,” he said as he buckled his pants. Blaine tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Sebastian to get decent.  
  
It was a long walk of silence to Blaine’s car, both a little too angry with each other for small talk. When they got in, Blaine put the keys into the ignition but didn’t start it. There was a long moment before he finally said “Sebastian. What happened?”  
  
“Nothing you need to concern your pretty little head about.” Blaine gave Sebastian a look like he could read his mind, tearing out the little secrets he kept locked away. Sebastian wiggled around in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. Finding--or not finding--what he was looking for Blaine nodded and started the car.  
  
They drove to Blaine’s in agonizing quiet. They don’t speak even as they step in from the cold, shrugging off snow spattered coats and kicking off wet boots. The bedroom was the same affair of silent looks and gestures, getting ready for an impromptu sleepover. By the time they’ve gotten into the covers, Blaine on his bed and Sebastian on a floor futon a tad too small for his frame, the harsh atmosphere is almost bearable. They exchanged a glance that said more than words.  
  
Tomorrow. When Sebastian wasn’t still feeling the effects of too much beer and pleasure. When Blaine wasn’t blind with rage at Sebastian running away from the Warblers. When the two them could talk like rational people.  
  
Tomorrow they would talk.  
  
***  
  
The morning is harsh on Sebastian more than Blaine, but mostly because Sebastian had drank more than a few beers before Blaine found him in that back room. It’s almost an exact repeat of the last time he found himself at Blaine’s place. Water and medicine, a shower and breakfast waiting for him downstairs in the kitchen. “You’ll make a perfect wife one day,” Sebastian commented as he dug into his eggs.  
  
Blaine shrugged, grabbing a carton from the refrigerator. “Kurt’s always taking care of me when I’m having hangovers. I’ve picked up a few things. If anything, he’ll make the perfect wife.”  
  
“Your wife?” Sebastian snorted only to feel a slight tinge of regret when he sees Blaine wince. Right. Perfect couple not so perfect anymore.  
“You never know.” The hurtful hope in Blaine’s voice reminded Sebastian of why exactly he hated his own predicament, his own weak heart. So cliche, falling in love with the one straight guy who will never love you back. He stabbed at a piece of egg harder than necessary.  
  
“Now that you’re not drunk, you mind telling me why you ran away from school?” Blaine questioned, pouring two cups of orange juice. “Or do we have to play twenty questions of ‘fuck you, Anderson’ and ‘Mind your own business, Blaine Warbler’?”  
  
“You know me so well,” Sebastian faked a smile, not looking up from his breakfast.  
  
Blaine frowned. “Trent called. He was off his mind with worry, Sebastian. You might not think it, but there are people who care about you. You can’t just run away like that.”  
  
“What are you, my mother?” Sebastian shot back. “I don’t need your permission to do things, Anderson.”  
  
“No, no you don’t,” Blaine agreed, sitting back in his own chair. “But I think I’m allowed to tell you you’re being an asshole.”  
  
Sebastian couldn’t argue with that. He knew he was being an asshole to the other Warblers when it was really just one of them he couldn’t keep his hands off. “Fuck you.”  
  
“You wish you could,” Blaine snorted and Sebastian almost grinned. Where was this Blaine coming from? He wondered if it was because of his breakup with the girly boy. Growing up was doing wonders for the run-away Dalton boy. “Did something happen between you and Hunter?”  
  
Sebastian said nothing, just continued to eat. Blaine sighed. “You know, you should just tell me already.”  
  
“There’s nothing to tell.”  
  
“Right, and you haven’t shown up to school since Sectionals because you’re too busy chasing tail.”  
  
“Something like that, yeah.”  
  
“You can lie to everyone else, but you can’t lie to me.”  
  
“I’ve lied to you plenty of times,” Sebastian rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yeah, about things you didn’t care about. This is something you care about.” Blaine grabbed Sebastian’s hand, forcing the other to look up at him. “Sebastian. What happened?”  
  
“I...” Sebastian swallowed the lump in his throat. Damn Blaine’s doe eyes. “I kissed him.”  
  
“You...” Blaine looked surprised. “You kissed him?”  
  
“Yeah, I kissed him.” He yanked his hand away from Blaine’s. “I kissed him and he didn’t kiss back.”  
  
Blaine blinked, still processing the information. “You kissed him? Without his permission?”  
  
“I didn’t mean to,” Sebastian said defensively. “We won, I was really excited. Hunter looked so...” a flash of Hunter’s smile appeared in his mind’s eye unbidden. “So happy.”  
  
“Spur of the moment.”  
  
“Something like that.”  
  
“But you didn’t tell him how you feel?” Blaine pressed.  
  
“Of course not,” Sebastian spat pissily. “After I kissed him, he pushed me away and wiped his mouth like I was a disease.” He slammed his fork down, rage and pain mixing into a malignant concoction of emotion. “I don’t want to talk anymore.”  
  
Blaine waits for a second, almost afraid that Sebastian was going to bolt for a door. He placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder, a comforting gesture that only served to tense Sebastian up. “You can’t ignore it forever.”  
  
“I can try.”  
  
***  
  
Hunter wasn’t angry. Confused, a little grossed out, but not angry. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all. It had been...shocking, to say the least. But nothing he wouldn’t push past Sebastian to do. Taking advantage of the moment to steal a kiss would totally be Sebastian’s M.O.. But then why did Sebastian run away? Was it because he was embarrassed? Was it a mistake? Was it something else?  
  
Hunter’s lips were far from virginal, in fact there was very little of Hunter that was virginal. He’s kissed guys on dares before and he liked Sebastian well enough not to just punch him for breaching his personal space so abruptly. But the kiss...it wasn’t just a peck. It wasn’t like the dirty kind that Hunter would give a girl as a taste of what was to come. It was...more. Something he definitely wasn’t expecting to come from Sebastian.  
  
And the look on his face when he realized that he’d done it. It wasn’t a look he associated with his cocky, egotistical co-captain. He looked terrified. But what had he ever done to make Sebastian look that way? He knew that sometimes his jokes were a little crude and inconsiderate, but Hunter had nothing against gay people and even tolerated Sebastian’s continuous flirting with naught but a slap to the wrist when Sebastian got too carried away.  
  
Did Sebastian mistake him for someone else? Was Hunter wrong in assuming that the person Sebastian liked wasn’t Blaine Warbler? But then Sebastian had agreed with him when he asked. Though Sebastian could have been lying so that Hunter wouldn’t pry anymore. But that left the question as to who it was. Someone else in the Warblers?  
  
Hunter shook his head. This was getting too complicated and there were so many unanswered questions. If only Sebastian would just come back and _talk_ to him about this they could both get on with their lives and Hunter wouldn’t be sitting in the Warbler room behind the council table wondering how his life got so complicated in the space of a week.  
  
“Hunter?” The tentative tenor voice broke Hunter out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Trent standing in front of him, looking for all the world like his cat just died.  
  
“What is it?” The words came out harsher than he intended. “Sorry, Trent. Just...thinking.”  
  
“Yeah...” Trent fidgeted. The silence grew between them for a minute before Hunter cleared his throat to jolt Trent into speaking his mind. “Um, please don’t be angry with me but I called Blaine to find Sebastian.” Seeing Hunter’s face darken, Trent hurried to finish. “Sebastian’s safe and okay. He’s with Blaine now.”  
  
“Right,” Hunter said, because he had nothing else to say. He’d forbidden his Warblers to try and contact Sebastian, but he couldn’t fault them for caring for a friend. He waved his hand dismissively. “Thank you, Trent. You may go.”  
  
When Trent failed to move, Hunter raised an eyebrow. “Is there something else?”  
  
“Did...” Trent took in a deep breath before letting it out. “Did something happen between the two of you?”  
  
His heart clenched in fear. Did Trent see the kiss? Did anyone see the kiss? “What makes you think that?” Hunter questioned in what he hoped to be a level tone.  
  
“Just...” Trent seemed to think better of it and shook his head. “No, never mind. I’ll see you at practice tomorrow?”  
  
“Of course.” The door closed quietly behind him and Hunter sighed, putting his face in his hands. He needed answers. And there was only one person who had them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted, but I needed to stop it where I stopped it ^^ Hope you still enjoy!

“Blaine, your friend from Dalton’s here!” Blaine’s mother’s shout startled him out of his packing. He didn’t remember Sebastian calling to tell him he was coming over, not that he would. Sebastian was one of those kinds of people who didn’t rely on invitations or polite gestures like informing people of his sudden appearance, but Sebastian did like to make Blaine’s life difficult. 

So it was with a bit of surprise when he found Hunter Clarington standing in his living room instead of Sebastian, looking like the perfect guest as his parents ushered Blaine in. “We’re going out for dinner, sweetheart,” his mother said with a kiss to his cheek even as Blaine stared in shock at the Warbler captain. “Have fun with your friend.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I will,” he responded as his parents made their way out of the house.

The front door slammed shut and the two of them were left alone. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, one with confusion and distrust and the other with an air of determination and intent.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine broke the tension with a frown, Hunter’s permanent smirk grating at his nerves.

“I’m here for Sebastian. Where is he?”

Blaine snorted. “He’s not here, obviously,” he said with a wave of his hand, pivoting on his heel to make for the front door to let Hunter out. “You can find him somewhere else. Now if you care to leave?”

“I’m not leaving.” Blaine twirled around to look at Hunter who hadn’t moved an inch from his spot in the middle of Blaine’s living room, arms crossed and a haughty expression on his face. “I’m not leaving until you tell me why Sebastian left in the first place.”

“He was sick,” Blaine said, sticking to Sebastian’s lie. Which wasn’t really a lie. Sebastian was sick, just not with a disease of the body. Sebastian was sick with love for this person that stood in front of Blaine right now. 

Blaine didn’t like to make assumptions about people before he really got to know them, but he knew that didn’t like Hunter. Not one bit. This boy had stolen their trophy, tried to force Blaine back into the Warblers, made him question his life in McKinley during a time of distress, almost making him give up everything he worked hard for. Yeah, he didn’t do as much to him as Sebastian has in the past, but Sebastian had proven he was more than just an antagonizer. This boy, this bully still hadn’t proved he was worth Blaine’s time. 

“I know that’s a lie.”

“And yet it took you what? Two weeks to actually come and find him?” Blaine snorted. “Don’t pretend you’re concerned.”

“He’s part of my Warblers, of course I’m concerned,” Hunter frowned, looking annoyed at the fact that Blaine didn’t think he cared. “I know he won’t tell me what’s wrong. But it seems like he trusts you. And I need to know what’s bothering him.”

“Why?” Blaine questioned with a tilt of his head. He had spoken to Trent after Sebastian had left, asking about Hunter and the other Warbler had made Hunter out to be a dictator, a heartless bastard who cared nothing about them and more about winning. “Why do you need to know what’s wrong?”

“Because he’s part of my Warblers,” Hunter emphasized. “It’s my job to know what’s wrong when one of my boys takes a sick leave of two weeks and doesn’t think it’s important enough to call anyone to tell us if he’s okay. I let him have his space, or whatever he thinks he needs, but it’s time to come back home.”

Blaine stared at Hunter, trying to gauge the level of sincerity in Hunter’s words before sighing and swiping a hand over his hair. “Sebastian’s going through something. I can’t say. But he’s okay. Or at least, he will be.”

“Is it because of the kiss?” Hunter tapped his foot on the carpet, impatient. “If that’s the case, he doesn’t have to worry about it. I know he’s in love with someone and he got mixed up. I’m not going to beat him up about it.” Hunter snorted at Blaine’s surprised expression. “I may be a bully at times, but I’m not homophobic.”

“He’s…” Blaine frowned, not expecting this from Hunter at all. An idea sprung in his head that maybe he could help Sebastian out with his love life. Even if his was crap, didn’t mean that others couldn’t have happiness, right? “He’s having a hard time. Just…be nice to him?”

Hunter rolled his eyes. “I’m always nice to him, he’s my friend.” Hunter sighed and uncrossed his arms. “Do you know who it is? I thought it was you, but after the kiss…” 

“I know, but it’s not my place to say. Maybe you should ask him?”

Hunter shook his head. “I don’t think he’d tell me.”

“Well, maybe you should try.”

***

It was a surprise to find Sebastian in their room on Sunday night, looking for the world like he hadn’t just skipped two weeks of school. “Sebastian—” Hunter started, a grin splayed out on his face as he took a step toward his roommate, only to stop when Sebastian closed his book with a slam.

“I’m going to Nick’s to study. We have a final tomorrow. He’s gotten most of my notes for the time I was gone.” Sebastian stood up, gathering his things quickly, seemingly oblivious to the way Hunter was looking at him in shock. “I’ll see you later?” A brief flash of a pained smile and the other boy was gone from the room before Hunter could get out even the smallest sound of protest. 

And the rest of the week continued much like that. Sebastian got in way after Hunter fell asleep and left before Hunter woke in the morning. Surprising, since before Sebastian’s absence Hunter had to throw books at his head to get him up in the mornings. Sebastian used the excuse that they had finals that week and he had been absent for reviews, sometimes even staying in other people’s rooms. Hunter wasn’t falling for it. Something was wrong.

But Sebastian was good at avoiding Hunter, or at least making sure that he was never alone with the captain so that they could talk about whatever it was that was making Sebastian so keen on avoiding him. The other Warblers, relieved to have their friend back, were always around him. Never allowing Hunter the time he needed to pull Sebastian into a corner for a talk.

Which is why he was standing outside Sebastian’s last class on Friday, arms crossed as he waited for Sebastian to finally leave the classroom. And when he did, Sebastian’s eyes went comically wide as Hunter grabbed him by the elbow. “Hunter, what are you—”

“You aren’t getting away from me this time,” Hunter growled, pulling his roommate down the hall. 

“Hunter, let go. I need to get my stuff and meet my parents. I have a plane to cat—”

“Don’t lie to me,” Hunter hissed, shoving Sebastian into an empty classroom and closing the door behind them. “I know you don’t have anything planned.”

Sebastian stumbled a bit, catching himself before he face planted into a desk. He spun around at the accusations. “What do you know of what I have planned?” Sebastian questioned with a frown, making to shove Hunter out of the way. “You’re being ridiculous, let me out.”

“No, you’re the one who is being ridiculous!” Hunter exclaimed, pushing Sebastian back. 

“Don’t fucking push me, Hunter,” Sebastian growled, face scrunched up in a sour expression.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hunter taunted with a frown. He knew he had the upper hand in a physical fight. He went to a military school, for goodness sake. “You are not leaving this classroom until we talk properly.” 

“There isn’t anything to talk about.”

“Oh, really? What about the fact that you haven’t been in school for the last two weeks, not even staying at your own home, lying to the school that you’ve been sick when in fact you haven’t been?” Hunter accused, words tumbling out as he worked up into a rage. “The others have been worried sick and you’ve just been fucking around, haven’t you? And why? You like someone in the Warblers and you accidentally kissed me instead of him and now you’re embarrassed about it? That isn’t the Sebastian I know. You’re being a coward.”

“A coward?” Sebastian said, incredulously. “Is that what you think this is?”

“What else could it be?”

“You know nothing.” Sebastian shook his head. “Nothing about what this is. About my feelings. Everything you think is wrong.”

“Then tell me what’s wrong!” Hunter exploded. “I thought we were friends!”

“We…” Sebastian sucked in air, expression stuttering. “We can’t be friends, Hunter.”

“What?” Hunter looked shocked. “Why? What is it that you think is so bad that you’re shutting me out like this?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“I think I do.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Stop being a child, Sebastian, and tell me what it is that you’re being such a fucking idiot about!”

“Fine. Fine, you want to know what it is?” Sebastian threw his books down and stalked toward Hunter. “You want to know what it is that is fucking with my brain?” He crowded into Hunter’s space, Hunter standing his ground, though he flinched as Sebastian leaned in. “I don’t think you’re ready for it.”

“I think I am,” Hunter said defiantly, eyes narrowing, not intimidated by Sebastian’s sudden invasion.

“No, you’re not.” Sebastian said before he closed the space between them and devoured Hunter’s mouth. 

This wasn’t like the kiss at Sectionals. This was a claiming. Making a sound of surprise, Hunter stumbled back as Sebastian pushed forward, pinning Hunter to the wall as he forced his tongue into Hunter’s opened mouth, sucking at his tongue and bottom lip. Sebastian’s hands grabbed at his hips tightly, pressing long limbs and hard bodies together, dominating in a way Hunter had never experience before. 

He raised his hands to push Sebastian away, but they curled into Sebastian’s uniform instead, betraying him when he needed them the most. He felt like he was drowning, the sound of blood rushing in his ears and the need to breath burning his lungs. 

When they finally parted and Hunter caught his breath, Sebastian was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place while Blaine is in New York with Kurt

Hunter sat on the edge of his bed, expression drawn tight over pursed lips. The entirety of one side of the room sat bare, though Hunter pointedly kept his back to it, pretending that it wasn’t. That if he turned around his roommate would be there with a smirk.

He knew now why Sebastian had been pulling away from him for weeks. They’d gotten along so well in those first few months. Hunter didn’t have friends, not in his old school, not ever. With military parents, he moved around too much for that. But then Sebastian happened and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he could finally have someone to talk to. Someone who had some of the same passions as he did, the same sort of drive that would ultimately find them at the top of the world. 

Sebastian decided to turn that all upside down. By what? Falling in lust? Hunter snorted, running a rough hand through his hair. That kiss...It wasn’t the first time he'd kissed boys. But none of them made him feel anything. 

And that was the real problem here. Hunter had never felt any attraction to boys. He knew that some guys liked other guys and was accepting of it, but that just wasn’t for him. But then Sebastian threw him against a fucking wall and showed him exactly what he was missing. 

A frustrated noise left his mouth unbidden and he stood, kicking a pile of clothing left haphazardly on the floor. Mess. He always hated mess. But he just couldn’t think anymore, not with his whole understanding of himself spiraling out of focus. 

He liked it. He liked the way Sebastian felt against him, the feel of his mouth on Hunter’s. Sebastian fit and Hunter didn’t know how to deal with that revelation. Did all of this make him gay? He didn’t know anymore.

And Sebastian...when did Sebastian become such a flighty little shit? He never used to run away from things, at least that’s what Hunter thought. He was strong, accepting, annoying sometimes, but brave and loyal. Was being infatuated with Hunter so bad that he thought he had to run at every turn? 

Though if Hunter had to be serious with himself, he thinks he does have himself to blame. Hunter had pushed Sebastian away from him every time with looks of disgust. But it was never because Sebastian was gay, it was because Hunter was certain that Sebastian used his sexuality to get what he wanted. Either make the person as uncomfortable as possible or seduce the person to illicit a positive result. Hunter had been taught these things from birth. How was he supposed to know that Sebastian was actually serious. Sebastian threw himself at every available body. It was part of his personality and charm.

All Hunter wanted right now was his friend back, but he had no idea where to start.

***

“You did WHAT?!” Blaine nearly shouted into the phone in disbelief. “You shouldn’t just assault peo--”

“I didn’t assault him!” Sebastian argued back, tone annoyed but clearly distraught. “I left right after. Winter vacation was calling to me.”

“Right, so you left him there and ran. What happened to the Sebastian that had the balls to throw a slushie at my face?” Blaine gripped, his expression sour. He leaned back into Kurt’s sofa, crossing his arms judgingly as if Sebastian could see. “Do you really think all this hot and cold is going to help you get him?”

“No, I don’t think anything is going to help me ‘get him’, that’s the point Blaine,” Blaine could practically hear the eye roll. The sofa dipped beside him and Blaine turned a fond smile to the person sitting next to him, only to have it dim at Sebastian’s next words. “I think I should move schools.”

“Drama queen,” Blaine accused. “You’re an absolute drama queen.”

“It’s no less than what you’ve done before,” Sebastian threw back. “Fuck you, Blaine Warbler.” The line cut off and Blaine sighed, all but throwing his phone down on the coffee table. 

“Was that Sebastian?” Kurt questioned, voice quiet. 

Blaine nodded, brow furrowing when he looked over at his ex-boyfriend, noticing the tight look on Kurt’s face. “Sorry, I know you don’t like him.”

Kurt shrugged. “It’s not like I can say who you can be friends with, Blaine. I’m not your master. Or your boyfriend.” They both winced.

“I know, it’s just...” Blaine flailed a hand around. “He’s going through a tough time.” He almost smiled at the irony of the situation. “He fell in love with a straight boy.”

Kurt rolled his eyes. “It happens. There are more straight guys than gay guys in the world.”

“Yeah,” Blaine agreed. “Now he’s thinking of changing schools just to get away.”

“Is the guy giving him crap about his crush?”

“That’s the thing, he’s not,” Blaine shook his head. “Sebastian is just being unreasonable. I think he’s so head over heels for this guy that he can’t think straight. All he’s doing is making the situation worse. You know how he is, he only has a one tracked brain.”

“You mean the one that only thinks about sex?” Kurt snorted. “I think you should let him figure this all out by himself.”

“You know I can’t do that. Despite everything, I still see him as a friend.”

“After what he did to you?” Kurt gave him an incredulous look. “After stealing our trophy? After that thing with the slushie?”

“That was a long time ago--”

“You are way too forgiving, Blaine.” Blaine watched Kurt’s expression harden. “When he did that...when I saw you there on the ground...”

“Hey, hey...” Blaine grabbed Kurt and crushed the other to him just as the anxiety hit. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” he reassured the other, holding Kurt tight to him.

***

Sebastian threw his phone on the bed before following it’s decent. Blaine was right. He was being a drama queen. The one thing he never thought he’d ever associate himself with. But here he was, pining after some straight guy that he had not even the slightest chance with. What was wrong with him? 

Sebastian buried his face into his pillow, as if he could snuff out the ridiculousness that had become his life. 

He was sure that he was picking the right alternative, despite Blaine being against the idea. Moving schools would be the best way to get over this. Getting away from Hunter and his perfect fucking face might be exactly what he needed. 

That and he was sure he was going to cause quite the ruckus. 

A small smile curled his lips. Even though his love life was in shambles, it didn’t mean he had to make the rest of his life miserable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been just sitting in my docs for a while and i just wanted to update with whatever I had. Hopefully the next chapter will be a little longer ^^;


End file.
